Beautiful Tenten
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: “Aku suka kamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?”“Heh? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai perempuan..?”. NejiTen, chap 7! COMPLETE! RnR please!
1. Prolog

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**PROLOG**_

**--**

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!" suara para _supporter _terdengar menggema di ruangan basket anak perempuan. Ah, mereka rupanya sedang mendukung idola mereka; Tenten. Yap, Tenten adalah anak perempuan yang sangat jago bermain basket. Dia anaknya tomboy; sayang sekali, padahal dia cantik loh! Tapi, baginya, apa peduli dengan penampilan?

_JDUK! Priiiiit!!!_

"Yeiiiy!" para penonton langsung bersorak girang. Bola terakhir yang dicetak Tenten sudah membuat timnya menang. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Tenten. Karena pertandingan telah selesai, Tenten dan teman-teman se-timnya mulai menuju tempat ganti pakaian.

"Tenten! Tadi kau benar-benar kereeeen~" perempuan dengan rambut merah muda panjang tiba-tiba datang sambil memeluk Tenten. Disampingnya terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang diikat kuda.

"Seperti biasanya, keren." itulah kata-kata yang diberikan oleh si pirang.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakura, Ino." ujar Tenten. Oh, ya, Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat dekat Tenten. Mereka berdua memang tidak bermain basket seperti Tenten, tapi mereka menjadi _cheerleader _yang selalu setia mendukung Tenten!

"Sama-sama. Kami senang mendukungmu!" Ino tersenyum kepada Tenten. Ino adalah anak orang kaya. Dia mempunyai rumah yang besar. Lalu, sangat beruntung baginya, karena dia bisa mendapatkan Sai; seorang murid yang jago melukis. Dan gayanya juga simpel tapi dewasa.

"Iya!" Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum riang. Kalau Sakura, dia cuma anak orang biasa. Ibunya membuka toko sushi, itulah kenapa dia sangat pandai membuat sushi. Dia mempunyai pacar yang sangat terkenal. Maksudnya ketua osis, siapa sih yang tidak tahu ketua osis sekolah ini? Ya, Gaara namanya. Gaya Sakura biasanya lucu dan anggun.

Sedangkan Tenten adalah anak orang yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya adalah pelatih basket tingkat nasional dan Ibunya bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Sampai sekarang, Tenten belum mempunyai pacar, tapi dia telah menyukai seseorang. Namanya Neji, kapten klub sepak bola. Biasanya Tenten itu bergaya _casual _dan maskulin.

"Kalian sudah selesai ganti baju kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar~" Tenten memegangi perutnya. Meyakinkan kedua temannya kalau dia benar-benar lapar. Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Tenten kearah kantin.

***

"Kenyaang~~" Tenten menepuk-nepuk perutnya tanda kenyang. Dia baru saja menghabiskan ramennya lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Hya! Neji-senpai!!" terdengar suara ribut para anak perempuan saat seorang laki-laki melintasi mereka. Tenten menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati pujaan hatinya disana. Mukanya dengan seketika telah menjadi merah.

"Tenten kenapa?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang masih menyeruput tehnya. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka pun mengikuti arah pandang Tenten. "Hah, Neji-senpai, pantas saja.." ujar Sakura dan Ino kemudian.

Entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja, Neji dan teman-temannya duduk TEPAT dibelakang Tenten dkk. Muka Tenten semakin memerah. Dia memfokuskan pendengarannya pada arah belakang. Karena penasaran, teman-temannya pun mulai mengikuti Tenten.

"Hei, Neji, kau kenapa sih sama si Tayuya? Padahal dia cantik loh! Dia juga kapten voli kan? Kenapa di tolak?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut berdiri warna kuning. Namanya Naruto, calon saudaranya Neji. Kenapa calon? Itu karena Naruto adalah pacar Hinata yang saudaranya Neji.

Neji memasang muka masam. "Kenapa katamu? Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka perempuan yang bergaya maskulin begitu? Aku tidak suka perempuan tomboy! Aku suka wanita yang feminim!" jawab Neji menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Aku tau sih~ Tapi, tapi, kalau mau cari cewek feminim mah, cari aja diantara _fans_mu itu! Mereka kan feminim!" ujar Naruto menunjuk para cewek-cewek disekitar mereka.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak ada yang menarik! Ah, jangan bicarakan masalah ini! Lebih baik yang lain saja!" Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mulai memesan makanan.

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, "Iya, iya." ujarnya malas. "Dasar pemarah!" gumamnya kecil.

"Haaah~~" Tenten tiba-tiba menunduk sedih. Dia kan perempuan tomboy, gayanya juga maskulin, mana mungkin disukai oleh Neji? Tapi dia ingin Neji membalas cintanya! Bagaimana caranya? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal alat-alat _make-up _sebelumnya. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tenten lemas.

"Dia suka perempuan feminim, Tenten." Sakura mengulangi apa yang dia dengar tadi dari Neji.

"Aku tau itu, Sakura. Tapi aku kan tomboy, mana mungkin Neji suka padaku?" tanya Tenten makin lemas. Dia rasanya sudah ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Yah, satu-satunya cara sih, kamu harus berubah jadi feminim." Ino mengeluarkan suaranya disela-sela SMS-annya dengan Sai.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya~ Aku kan sudah tomboy sejak dulu~ Siapa yang mau membantuku?" tanya Tenten dengan sebal. _Berubah sih, mau, tapi bagaimana caranya? Siapa yang membantu~?_, pikir Ino.

Ino menutup HP-nya yang _flip style_. "Ah, kau tidak berpikir meminta bantuan pada kami? Kami kan feminim, Tenten!" ujarnya dengan nada agak marah. Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Ino.

"Ah! Oh, iya! Aku lupa kalian feminim! Maaf, teman-teman!" Tenten mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda minta maaf.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kamu harus mengikuti semua yang kami suruh! Oke?" tanya Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tenten.

"Sip, deh! Apapun agar aku bisa feminim dan disukai oleh Neji akan aku lakukan! Semangaaaat!!!" Tenten berdiri dan sedikit berteriak. Kenapa sedikit? Ya, jelas karena dia tidak mau ketauan oleh Neji kan? Biar jadi kejutan. Hehe..

"Hm, tapi nanti kamu pulang sekolah harus ikut kami ke mall. Kita beli bahan-bahan perubahanmu dulu. Bisa kan?" tanya Ino dengan senyum. Dia kembali membuka HP-nya. Dia membuka kalender di HP-nya dan menandai tanggal 28 Februari. "Karena dengan waktu satu minggu, aku ingin kau telah berubah menjadi feminim." tambahnya.

"APA?! SATU MINGGU?!" Tenten kaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa HANYA dalam waktu minggu dia menjadi feminim? Seluruh kantin melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ah, maaf." Tenten kembali duduk dengan perasaan malu. Kantin pun kembali ribut dengan obrolan yang tidak jelas. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tenten sedikit berbisik pada Ino.

"Aduh, kau ini berisik sekali! Kamu pasti bisa dalam waktu satu minggu! Aku yakin! Jadi feminim itu tidak susah kok! Hanya perawatan yang benar, cara berbicara, berjalan, semuanya pasti kau bisa. Kau kan perempuan!" Ino memberitahu Tenten yang masih kaget. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memperagakan cara jalan seorang wanita feminim. "Nah, jalan seperti ini saja pasti kau bisa kan?" tanya Ino.

Tenten mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia mulai berjalan seperti Ino. Tapi na'asnya, cara jalannya itu malah terlihat seperti cara jalan banci di emperan jalan. Benar-benar jiwanya sudah seperti laki-laki, sampai jalan seperti perempuan saja kayak banci.

"Ah.. Keliatannya harus benar-benar dari dasarnya perempuan deh. Ya kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino geli melihat cara jalan Tenten yang bisa dibilang aneh itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Harus benar-benar dari dasar!" tambahnya sambil terkikik saat Tenten sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa belum?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum. Membuat teman-temannya semakin tertawa kencang. "Eh, kenapa sih?" tanya Tenten malah bingung.

"Cara jalanmu seperti banci!! Maaf, ya! Tapi itu lucu sekali!" Sakura menjelaskan sambil tertawa geli sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami akan mengajarimu dari dasar. Siap-siap ya?" tanya Ino. Tenten hanya menunduk malu sambil mengangguk kecil.

_Kriiiing!! Kriiiiing!!_

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo kita ke kelas!" Sakura menarik kedua tangan temannya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Kedua temannya hanya menurut dan ikut berjalan kearah kelas.

_**Bersambung…**_

**Hah, fic apa ini? Fic multichip tentang perubahan anak tomboy jadi feminim?! *ngacak-acak rambut sendiri*, biarlah, entah kenapa setelah Mel melakukan segala macam cara untuk mempercantik diri, (Aslinya Mel gak peduli sama sekali sama penampilan.. =.=') jadi kepikir untuk buat fic kayak gini… Abal ya? Maaf!! Daripada Mel banyak cincong gak jelas, mending kalian review ya? Oke?**


	2. Clothes and Hair

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 1 : Clothes & Hair**_

_**--**_

"Oke, kita sampai!!" ujar Ino saat mereka sudah turun dari Taksi. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di salah satu mall di konoha. Namanya Konoha Village atau KonVille. Memang tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi semua yang mereka butuhkan ada disini.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk!" Sakura menarik tangan Tenten masuk ke dalam mall itu. Mereka mengikuti Ino kedalam sebuah butik pakaian.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan lihat-lihat!" seorang SPG menyapa Ino dkk. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan kearah deretan baju-baju _dress_.

"Nah, ini kelihatannya bagus untuk permulaan. Jangan langsung ke feminim, pelan-pelan saja. Jadi, warna kuning cocok untuk permulaan. Nih, pakai!" Ino menyodorkan baju terusan berwarna kuning. Baju itu panjangnya selutut, dengan sedikit lengan dan gambar bunga-bunga matahari.

Tenten mengambilnya dengan gemetar. "Baju apa ini? Ya ampun, kalau aku pakai baju seperti ini, apa tidak terlihat aneh?" Tenten melihatnya dengan aneh. Dia biasanya hanya memakai kaos oblong, jaket _funky _sama celana _jeans_ saja. Lalu, sekarang disuruh pakai baju terusan?

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak aneh kok, Tenten. Itu justru cocok. Sangat cocok. Ayolah, kau pakai itu ya~?" Sakura mulai merayu Tenten dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya. Tenten pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya, akan aku coba." dan dia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Tenten kembali keluar dengan baju yang dibawanya tadi. "Bagaimana? Aneh, kan? Sudah kubilang aneh~" Tenten mulai menunjukan baju itu kepada kedua temannya.

Ino dan Sakura yang tadinya bengong langsung menggeleng cepat. "Itu bagus, tau! Kau menyesal kalau melepas itu! Baju itu sangat cocok ditubuhmu! Aku jadi iri~" Sakura memuji dengan kesan mengancam.

"Iya. Kau sangat cantik memakai itu. Nah, sekarang lepas. Kau akan mencoba baju-baju ini!" Ino memperlihatkan beberapa baju yang sangat feminim—bagi Tenten—kepada Tenten.

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?" tanya Tenten. Dengan pasrah dia mencoba semua baju-baju itu dengan rasa kesal sekaligus pasrah.

***

"Haaah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku pegal memakai dan mencopot baju terus!" Tenten meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Nah, sekarang kita ingin kemana?" tanya Tenten dengan santai pada Ino.

Ino memperhatikan Tenten. "Hmm.. Rambutmu sepertinya kurang feminim. Apa itu? Model cepol dua? Jelek! Rambutmu harus sedikit.. ya.. mungkin digerai atau dikeriting.." ujar Ino sambil menopang dagu melihat Tenten.

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke salon! Ayo, aku tau salon yang bagus disini!" Sakura menarik tangan kedua temannya. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya menurut saja. Bagi Tenten sih, yang penting dia bisa jadi feminim dan disukai Neji. Itu sudah cukup.

"Selamat datang!" lagi-lagi, mereka disambut dengan ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih atas sambutannya. Ano, kita ingin membuat rambut teman kita ini jadi bagus dan feminim. Bisa anda lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, itu masalah gampang. Sini, biar aku yang tangani. Aku adalah _hair stylist _disini. Rambut temanmu akan jadi feminim dan lebih terlihat seperti perempuan." ujar seorang laki-laki dengan masker dan rambut putih. Entah dicat atau dia memang sudah tua. Laki-laki itu mendekat Ino dkk. "Oh, ya, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Senang bisa bekerja untuk kalian."

"Ah, ya, mohon bantuannya!" Ino dan Sakura berkata bersamaan. Mereka pun menyerahkan Tenten kepada Kakashi. Berharap Kakashi akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi temannya itu.

_Minutes later.._

"Nah, silahkan dilihat bagaimana hasil karyaku ini!" Kakashi mulai keluar dari ruangan khusus—ruangan dimana dia mempermak Tenten—dibelakangnya sudah ada wanita dengan rambut dikuncir kuda. Tapi rambutnya sangat indah, dengan rambut yang berbentuk spiral. Pokoknya bagus sekali!

"Wah! Benarkah itu kau, Tenten? Kau sungguh cantik!!!" Sakura terpesona akan kecantikan temannya itu. Ino hanya mengangguk setuju. Ino tidak dapat berkata apa-apa tentang penampilan Tenten sekarang.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan hasil karyaku? Bagus bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum bangga. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian bisa bayar dikasir. Aku mau pergi sebentar. Ciao!" dan Kakashi pun pergi.

"Apa aku aneh? Penampilan rambut ini sungguh sangat tidak biasa.." Tenten memegang rambutnya yang baru. Kedua temannya menggeleng. "Ah, tapi biarin deh! Yang penting aku bisa dekat dengan Neji!" Tenten menjadi amat sangat bersemangat.

"Sekarang kita ke kasir yuk!" ajak Ino. Sakura dan Tenten pun mengangguk. Mereka pergi kearah kasir.

***

Semua pembayaran ditanggung oleh Ino. Itu sih sudah jelas, Ino kan orang kaya. Jadi dia mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membayar semuanya.

Dengan sabar, Sakura dan Tenten menunggu Ino dikursi tunggu. Tenten hanya dapat melihat-lihat ke sekitar karena dia tidak ada kerjaan. Beda dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan HP-nya. Tak disengaja, dia melihat seseorang masuk ke salon itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang dan mukanya tampak familiar. _Ah, dia kan Neji!_, pikir Tenten. Dia pun berjalan kearah Neji.

"Hai, Neji!" Tenten menyapa Neji dengan senyum ramahnya. Neji hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, siapa ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kok tahu namaku?" tanya Neji dengan penasaran. Tenten bengong, _apa sebegitu berubahnya aku sampai Neji tidak menyadarinya?_, pikir Tenten.

"Aku.. Aku Tenten. Anak basket. Masa lupa? Kita pernah bertemu di sekolah, kok!" jawab Tenten dengan senyum yang mengembang. Muka Neji tampak terkejut.

"Tenten? Bukankah kau itu tomboy, ya? Biasanya kau bergaya maskulin, kan? Kok jadi terlihat feminim sekarang?" Neji melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku hanya.. em.. ya.. merubah penampilan? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Tenten dengan muka grogi. Dia takut sekali kalau-kalau ketahuan dia berubah karena Neji.

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih.."

"Neji!" sebuah teriakan dengan sukses memotong perkataan Neji. Membuat Tenten menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Ah, aku dipanggil. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ya? Bye!" dan Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Tenten sendiri.

"Tenten!" teriak Ino dari belakang Tenten. Menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya tentang perkataan Tenten. "Ayo kita pulang. Besok, kau akan kami ajari masalah perempuan." tambahnya lagi. Tenten pun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar Konoha Village. _Tadi Neji ingin bilang apa ya?_, pikir Tenten penasaran.

_**Bersambung..**_

**Haha.. Fic gak jelas kayak gini ternyata dapat dilanjutkan juga.. Hm, tahap awal untuk jadi feminim ternyata udah membuat Tenten berubah banyak ya? Aku aja kaget. Tapi gak apa-apa. Itu masih perubahan Tenten diluar doang. Dalemnya belum jadi feminim. Hm, tolong reviewnya ya!**


	3. Girls and Their Habits

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 2 : Girls and their habits**_

_**--**_

"Haaah…" Tenten menghempaskan dirinya di kasur empuk. Dia baru sampai rumahnya dua menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa, dia jadi merasa lelah sekaligus senang. Tapi juga penasaran. Tenten membalikkan badannya. _Tadi sebenarnya Neji ingin bilang apa ya padaku? Kok kayaknya malu-malu gitu.._¸pikir Tenten sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat berharap kalau Neji akan menyukainya dengan hanya kejadian itu. _Ah, pemikiran bodoh! Lebih baik aku membersihkan diriku dulu!_, pikir Tenten dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Segarnya~" Tenten mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk sambil berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Disana terlihat kakaknya yang sedang menonton sinetron di televisi. "Hai, Kak." sapa Tenten lalu duduk di samping Kakaknya.

"Ah, hai, Tenten. Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kenapa jadi spiral?" tanya Kakak Tenten dengan raut muka penasaran. "Rambutmu juga jadi lebih halus dan terawat. Apa mungkin kamu ke salon?" tanya Kakaknya bingung.

"Aku memang ke salon, Kak. Tapi aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku saja. Aku bosan dengan model rambutku yang dulu. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tenten dengan curiga. Tumben sekali kakaknya menanyakan sesuatu yang hal kecil begini.

"Tidak. Kau hanya lebih… emm… cantik." jawab Kakaknya tersipu. _Heh? Aneh sekali, biasanya Kak Rin-Rin kan tidak pernah bilang aku cantik. Paling, "Cepol dua jelek!", "Dasar kepala baso!", ah.. permulaan yang bagus!_, pikir Tenten terkikik. "Kenapa kau?" tanya Kakaknya bingung.

"Tidak. Ah, aku sudah lelah. Aku tidur dulu ya! Dah!" dan Tenten pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

***

_Cit! Cit!_

Suara burung mulai terdengar riang di telinga Tenten. Tenten membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya diluar. Setelah terbiasa, Tenten mulai menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Cahaya terang matahari langsung masuk kedalam kamar Tenten. "Selamat pagi!" ujarnya. Lalu dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

_Later.._

Tenten membuka lemari pakaiannya. Sekarang di lemari pakaiannya ini hanya ada baju-baju feminim. Ya, seperti baju terusan, kemeja lucu, baju _babydoll_ dan lainnya. Dan warna-warnanya juga bervariasi. Bukan warna coklat, biru dan hitam; warna yang sering Tenten pakai. Bajunya yang dulu sekarang sudah terpojok dipinggir lemari.

Setelah sekian lama berfikir, Tenten akhirnya memilih baju _babydoll_ berwarna ungu dan _legging _hitam. Feminim dan anggun, ah, ya, Tenten juga menambahkan bando pita hitam untuk rambutnya.

Setelah Tenten yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar rapi, dia mulai turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi!" Tenten menyapa keluarganya sambil mulai duduk disamping Kak Rin-Rin.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten. Tumben kau berpenampilan seperti itu. Biasanya kau berpenampilan santai seperti anak laki-laki. Jangan-jangan kau ingin kencan ya?" tanya Ayah Tenten menggoda. Tenten menggeleng,

"Tidak, kok, Yah. Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilan. Jujur, memang agak aneh sih, tapi aku coba untuk jadi perempuan tulen." Tenten tersenyum sambil mulai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat. "Oh, ya, nanti aku ingin main ke rumah Ino. Boleh kan?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Ibunya.

"Boleh, kok. Hari ini juga hari Minggu, Ibu libur. Jadi bisa mengantarkanmu." ujar Ibu Tenten saat dia sudah berhasil menelan rotinya.

Tenten tersenyum dan mulai memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Keliatannya dia benar-benar lapar.

***

"Tenten! Wah! Kau benar-benar memakai baju yang kami beli?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias. Sakura menatap Tenten dengan perasaan terkejut. "Kau sangat cantik! Aku yakin, kalau hari Senin besok, semua laki-laki di sekolah kita akan tertarik padamu!" tambahnya.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura!" Tenten menjadi tersipu. Dia mulai duduk disamping Sakura; menghadap Ino. "Jadi? Pelajaran apa hari ini?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Hm, hari ini kau akan belajar tentang perempuan dan kebiasaannya." Ino memberitahu. Dia mulai duduk di sebuah sofa. "Perempuan tidak boleh duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Harus rapat dan sopan." jelas Ino. Sakura ikut memberi contoh pada Tenten.

"Hmm.." Tenten mulai duduk di sofa. Dia duduk tapi melebarkan kakinya. "Eh," dia pun mulai merapatkan kakinya. "Rasanya aneh sekali~" rengek Tenten mulai tidak tahan.

Ino memerhatikan kaki Ino. "Yah, sudah cukup bagus. Kau kalau duduk harus seperti ini, ya?" ujar Ino. Tenten mengangguk.

"Ya. Kalau aku tidak lupa. Duduk seperti ini pegal. Bolehkah aku melebarkan kaki-ku sekarang?" tanya Tenten dengan raut muka tidak tahan dengan cara duduknya.

Ino menggeleng dengan cepat. "_No, no! _Kau harus duduk seperti itu selama lima menit! Lalu aku akan mengajarimu cara berjalan seorang perempuan!" tegas Ino. Dia pun mulai menyalakan _stop watch _dan membetulkan cara duduk Tenten kalau dia mulai tidak benar lagi cara duduknya.

"Nah, kau lulus. Sekarang, kau berdiri!" suruh Ino. Tenten hanya menurut. Sekali lagi, dia berdiri dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar. _Ctak! _Ino memukul kaki Tenten.

"Aduh! Sakit tau! Kenapa aku dipukul?" tanya Tenten sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang menjadi merah.

"Cara berdirimu itu salah! Kau harus berdiri dengan kaki yang rapat! Ingat, R-A-P-A-T!!" Ino mulai mencaci maki Tenten. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia ingin Tenten berubah feminim. Toh, yang untung nanti Tenten juga, kan?

"Maaf deh, tapi kau tidak perlu pakai pukul, kan?" tanya Tenten sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dia pun segera membetulkan cara berdirinya. Yah, setidaknya lumayan bagus lah.

"Nah, perempuan itu kalau jalan jangan sampai jaraknya lebar-lebar! Rapat tapi anggun! Lihat aku!" Ino mulai berjalan dengan anggunnya. Tenten memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda dia mengerti. "Sekarang kau yang coba!" Ino menyuruh Tenten. Tenten mengangguk.

Karena sudah memperhatikan gurunya dengan seksama, akhirnya Tenten mulai bisa berjalan seperti perempuan walau kadang jaraknya agak melebar. Tapi, untuk permulaan itu sudah bagus. Daripada tidak bisa sama sekali?

"Hm, sudah bagus. Kalau begitu kita akan membicarakan tentang kebiasaan perempuan sekarang." Sakura tersenyum sambil menyuruh Tenten dan Ino duduk dengan memberi isyarat tangan.

"Coba sekarang kamu sebutkan apa saja kebiasaan perempuan!" suruh Sakura sambil menunjuk Tenten. Tenten merasa bingung, tapi dia mencoba merileksan diri dengan menarik nafas.

"Perempuan itu biasanya suka ngomongin tentang cowok, cerewet, suka dandan, dan.. emm.." Tenten tampak berpikir keras.

"Ya, memang betul, sih. Tapi biasanya cewek itu kalau mandi suka lama. Karena apa? Karena dia harus benar-benar yakin kalau penampilannya sudah oke." Ino memberitahu semuanya. "Lalu perempuan biasanya akan merawat seluruh anggota badannya hingga terlihat sempurna." tambahnya.

"Hm? Begitukah? Berarti aku kalau mandi harus lama dong? Aku juga jarang memerhatikan anggota badan.." Tenten tampak kecewa. _Kenapa sih aku ini tidak ada feminimnya?_, pikir Tenten kesal.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama juga. Tapi kau memang harus melakukan semua kebiasaan perempuan itu. Kau juga harusnya berdandan jika ingin pergi keluar. Mengerti?" tanya Sakura menanggapi dengan serius. Tenten mengangguk.

"Lalu apa lagi kebiasaan perempuan?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Keliatannya dia mulai tertarik dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan perempuan.

"Ah, ya! Perempuan itu biasanya tidak akan berbicara keras-keras, lalu pada anak laki-laki juga tidak terlalu akrab. Maksudku seperti tidak ada malunya pada anak laki-laki." ujar Sakura memberitahu.

"Tapi aku kan kapten basket! Kalau aku tidak teriak bagaimana anggotaku bisa mendengar suruhanku?" tanya Tenten membantah. Baginya, teriak itu sudah seperti bicara biasa.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Kau boleh berteriak saat main basket, tapi kalau berbicara jangan teriak, oke?" tanya Sakura sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Ah, iya deh." ujar Tenten memelankan suaranya. "Tapi kalau masalah laki-laki, aku sudah sangat akrab dengan mereka. Masa tiba-tiba aku menjauhkan diri begitu saja?" tanya Tenten dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Ah, pelan-pelan saja kok! Tidak perlu langsung begitu. Oke?" tanya Ino meyakinkan Tenten.

"Baiklah.." ucap Tenten pasrah. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, ternyata sudah jam lima sore. Aku harus pulang. Besok kita lanjutakan pelajarannya, ya? _Bye_!" izin Tenten. Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk dan melihat Tenten keluar dari rumah Ino.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang, sampai bertemu besok!" dan Sakura pun ikut pergi. Meninggalkan Ino sendiri di kamarnya.

_**Bersambung..**_

_**Wah, keliatannya makin lama rencana Tenten untuk jadi feminim makin lancar deh! Selamat ya!! *peluk-peluk Tenten***_

_**Oh, ya, kemungkinan aku akan apdet cerita ini setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu saja. Tapi entahlah, liat aja nanti apdetnya kapan.**_

_**Terima kasih ya bagi yang udah review! Aku butuh review kalian lagi.. Boleh nggak?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. In School

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 3 : In School**_

_**--**_

"Belajar yang tekun ya, nak." Ibu Tenten menasihati Tenten. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dia mulai berjalan ala perempuan. Diujung sana, kedua temannya—Sakura dan Ino—sudah menunggu.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Tenten. Keliatannya dia sudah banyak belajar di rumah. Buktinya dia sudah tidak berteriak lagi sekarang.

"Wah, gayamu sekarang feminim sekali Tenten! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dalam dua hari saja kau bisa se-feminim ini~" Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Sakura. Tapi barangku masih tomboy semua. Aku juga sama sekali belum suka memakai baju perempuan. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi untuk pembiasaan menjadi lebih feminim." Tenten menerangkan kepada Sakura. Dia tersenyum kepada Ino. "Terima kasih atas pelajaran yang kau berikan, Ino-_senpai_!" Tenten menghormat.

"Jangan begitu, kita kan teman. Sudah kewajibanku membantumu!" Ino menepuk pundak Tenten. Tenten tersenyum senang. "Nah, ayo kita masuk! Aku ingin lihat ada berapa laki-laki yang terpesona olehmu." ajak Ino. Tenten pun masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

"Woow!"//"Waah!"//"Cantiknya~"

Kata-kata pujian seperti diatas berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh laki-laki yang mereka lewati. Tenten hanya bisa tersipu mendengarnya. Ya, ampun, rasanya baru kali ini dia dilirik oleh laki-laki sebagai perempuan. Biasanya dia dilirik sebagai laki-laki juga..

"Banyak sekali!!" Sakura berdecak kagum. Dia memegang tangan Tenten. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke Neji, yuk! Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya~" Sakura mulai menarik tangan Tenten. Tenten hanya menurut dengan muka yang sudah merah.

"Neji-_kun!_" panggil Sakura dengan kekanak-kanakannya. Neji lalu menoleh.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan raut muka penasaran. "Eh, Tenten? Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Eh? Kau sudah tau kalau dia Tenten?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Sejak kapan kau sadar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, aku telah menemuinya di salon waktu itu. Jadi aku sudah tau." jawab Neji sambil tersenyum ramah. Muka Tenten jadi memerah melihat Neji tersenyum seperti itu. "Jadi, maksud kedatangan kalian itu apa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku pergi dulu ya! Dah!" dan Sakura kembali menarik tangan Tenten menuju tempat duduk mereka. "Neji sudah tau rupanya.." ujar Sakura lemas.

"Ya, memang aku sudah beritahu kok!" ujar Tenten tersenyum ramah. _Tapi dia membuatku penasaran. Maksud perkataannya itu lho~ Apa maksudnya?_, pikir Tenten penasaran. "Ah, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Sekarang kau ingin memberiku pelajaran apa Ino? Aku siap dengan pelajaran menjadi feminim!" ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Hm, biasanya perempuan itu lemah. Dan mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang ringan saja. Jadi kalau guru menyuruhmu mengangkat sesuatu seperti sebelumnya, kau harus menolaknya! Lalu waktu istirahat kau tidak boleh main sama anak cowok!" terang Ino memperingati.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah guru! Lagipula aku sudah janji akan main basket dengan yang lain—anak cowok—hari ini.." Tenten membantah.

"Gak boleh! Kau harus batalkan! Lebih baik kau makan sama kami! Oke?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan dari Tenten. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, genit.

"Ah, baiklah~ Aku akan mencobanya.." Tenten menjawab dengan lemas. Dia pun mengambil buku dari tasnya. Buku novel misteri-horor. Tapi tiba-tiba Ino mengambil bukunya. "Hei! Apa-apaan sih kau, Ino? Aku sedang membaca tau!!" Tenten semakin kesal pada Ino.

"Perempuan feminim tidak membaca novel misteri! Mereka membaca novel romantis dan drama!!" Ino memberitahu. Dia menaruh buku itu di meja Tenten dan mulai mengambil sebuah novel dari tasnya. "Ini! Coba kau baca novel ini. Novel percintaan." Ino menyodorkan novel itu pada Tenten.

Tenten tidak mengambil novel itu. "Aku tidak suka novel romantis! Lebih baik aku membaca novel…" baru saja Tenten ingin kembali membuka novel misterinya, novelnya sudah diambil oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus baca itu! Atau novel ini akan aku sita! Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Tenten dengan pasrah mengambil novel romantis itu dan menaruh novelnya di tas. Dia pun mulai membaca novel itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

_Ah, susah sekali jika ingin jadi feminim!, _pikir Tenten kesal.

***

_Krriiiing! Krriiing!_

Bel istirahat mulai berbunyi. Semua anak-anak mulai keluar dari kelas. Anak cowok pun keluar menuju ke lapangan. Sasuke yang sadar Tenten tidak ikut ke lapangan menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten, lo nggak ke lapangan? Katanya lo mau main basket ama kita!" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Tenten menggeleng, "_Sorry_, gue gak bisa main sama kalian. Tolong bilangin sama yang lain kalau gue gak jadi ikut. Oke?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Muka Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah. "O-Oke." dan dia pun mulai berjalan jaim kearah lapangan.

"Wah! Bahkan Sasuke-_kun _menjadi merah! Kau hebat, Tenten!" Sakura menjadi bangga punya teman seperti Tenten.

"Biasa saja kali! Ayo, katanya mau ke kantin? Jadi nggak?" tanya Tenten mengingatkan. Ino dan Sakura pun mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke kantin.

***

Tenten dan teman-teman pun memesan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, istirahat yang membosankan! Harusnya aku ada di lapangan sekarang!" Tenten menggerutu kesal saat makanannya sudah hampir habis.

"Yah, biarin saja. Kan kau sedang tahap mem-feminimkan diri!" Sakura memberi semangat. Disambut anggukan antusias Ino.

"Iya deh." Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan menghabiskan menunya. Tak sengaja, Neji juga pergi ke kantin. Tenten melirik Neji yang masih biasa-biasa saja. "Sakura, Ino, apakah benar Neji menyukai perempuan feminim? Lalu, kenapa dia rasanya tetap biasa saja terhadapku? Padahal aku sudah berubah.." Tenten memberitahu kedua temannya dengan kecewa.

Sakura—yang duduk disamping Tenten—mulai menepuk pundak Tenten. "Sabar. Kau juga harus berjuang lebih keras! Semangat!" Sakura memberi Tenten semangat. Tenten hanya tersenyum pasrah. Lagi-lagi hanya pasrah.

Dan tidak disengaja—lagi—ternyata Neji dan Naruto duduk dibelakang mereka! Tenten mulai kembali memasang telinganya. Diikuti kedua temannya.

"Hei, kau lagi-lagi menolak seorang wanita maskulin. Kali ini kenapa dengan Kin Tsuci?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka wanita maskulin!" ujar Neji dengan nada sangat kesal pada Naruto. Andai saja Naruto bukan calon saudaranya, mungkin Neji sudah menghajarnya sekarang.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memang apa sih salahnya wanita maskulin?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran. Tenten makin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Itu karena aku…"

"Ini minumnya." seorang pelayan kantin menaruh minuman Tenten tepat di depannya. Membuat semua perhatian Tenten dan teman-temannya teralih kepada minuman itu.

"Ah, makasih." Tenten berterima kasih dengan lembut walaupun hatinya sudah mengutuk orang itu. Dia, Ino dan Sakura pun kembali menajamkan pendengarannya setelah tersenyum grogi.

"Oh, begitu masalahnya. Baiklah, aku mengerti.." Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Haah.. Sial! Dia sudah selesai bicara!" Ino mulai menggerutu sendiri.

"Ah, iya! Bikin penasaran!" Sakura membalas dengan raut muka yang sangat kesal. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum memaklumi. Padahal aku sendiri juga penasaran. Tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kami pun kembali ke kelas.

_**Bersambung..**_

**Yeiy! Sudah sampai chapter ke-empat. Awalnya Mel berencana akan menamatkan fic ini di chapter ke-tujuh. Secara waktu Tenten untuk jadi feminim seminggu alias tujuh hari. Penasaran gak sama ceritanya? Kalau iya, review dulu, baru aku lanjutin :P *digetok* hehe. Review ya!**


	5. Preparation for Dating

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 4 : Preparation for Dating**_

_**--**_

_Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Bel pulang mulai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Beberapa anak mulai pulang ke rumahnya, sebagiannya lagi masih di sekolah untuk latihan klub. Seperti Tenten ini, walaupun dia sudah menjadi feminim, tapi dia tetap mau bermain basket. Itu sudah keputusannya yang terbulat.

Tenten mengelap keringatnya sambil berjalan menuju kursi penonton. Memang mereka sudah latihan selama dua puluh menit, dan sekarang saatnya mereka untuk istirahat. Tenten mengambil minumnya dan mulai meminum minuman itu dengan ganas. Ah, tentu saja karena dia sangat haus. Dia tidak perlu takut dimarahi Sakura dan Ino, toh mereka sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Hai Tenten!" sapa seseorang. Tenten menaruh kembali botol minumannya dan melirik orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ah, rupanya Neji, pangeran impiannya.

"Kenapa, Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung. Dia mencoba bertingkah biasa saja agar tidak ketahuan oleh Neji.

"Ternyata kau masih ikut klub basket ya? Kupikir kau keluar. Habisnya kau jadi mulai beda sekarang ini." terang Neji sambil tersenyum ramah. Tenten rasanya sudah mau pingsan sekarang.

Tenten mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Tentu aku masih ikut dong! Aku sangat cinta basket!" ujar Tenten dengan berapi-api. Dia sangat mencintai basket. Jadi apapun cara untuk memisahkannya dengan basket, dia akan terus mencintai basket!

"Kau lucu sekali." Neji terkikik geli. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. _Apa aku berlebihan ya?_, pikir Tenten takut.

"Tenten! Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya!" seseorang berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Tenten sontak kaget.

"Ah, iya! Aku akan datang!" sahut Tenten. "Neji, aku latihan dulu, ya!" pamit Tenten dan mulai berjalan ke lapangan, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh Neji. "Eh?" Tenten menoleh kembali. Dia sangat malu, kenapa coba tiba-tiba Neji memegang tangannya begitu?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan besok sore, bisa tidak?" tanya Neji dengan penuh harap. Tenten bingung, tapi dia sangat senang Neji bisa mengajaknya jalan. Karena malu, Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk. "Terima kasih." ujarnya..

***

"Neji ingin mengajakmu jalan? Itu kemajuan yang pesat!" Sakura memberikan komentar dengan antusias. "Selamat ya!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih." Tenten hanya tertunduk malu. Sekarang ini, mereka sedang berada di rumah Tenten. Setelah kejadian itu, Tenten segera menyuruh temannya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tampak feminim, jangan bersifat tomboy di depannya! Ingat kan kalau dia suka perempuan feminim?" tanya Ino memberitahu ditengah-tengah teleponnya dengan Sai.

"Aku tau. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku!! Pilihkan aku baju untuk besok! Pilihkan sepatu! Pokoknya semuanya!! Tolong!!" Tenten memohon kepada kedua temannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kami akan menolongmu! Tenang saja!" Sakura memberi Tenten semangat. Ino hanya mengangguk, ingat! Dia masih bertelepon ria dengan Sai!

"Sudah dulu ya, _honey_! Aku ada urusan disini. Iya, nanti malam kita SMS-an kok. Sudah ya, _bye honey! I love you!_" ujar Ino menutup pembicaraan antara dia dan Sai. "Kalau begitu, Neji ingin mengajakmu kemana?" tanya Ino mulai memfokuskan diri ke Tenten.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau. Dia hanya bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan.." Tenten menjawab dengan bingung.

"Huh, baiklah. Anggap saja ini jalan-jalan santai. Mungkin kaus berwarna biru cerah dengan rompi putih serta celana _jeans _selutut akan terlihat lucu. Rambutmu cukup dikuncir kuda dengan tambahan jepitan untuk poni. Jangan lupa _high heels _pendek yang lucu berwarna putih!" Ino memberikan semua idenya pada Tenten. Tenten mulai berpikir. _Keliatannya lucu juga!_, pikirnya.

"Oke. Sekarang pelajaran jika kalian berdua!" Sakura memulai pelajarannya. "Kau kalau bicara jangan OOT alias _Out Of Topic_! Lalu bicara hal yang bermutu dan berbobot. Mengerti?" tanya Sakura memperingatan. Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu menurut saja dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Asal itu hal baik lho, ya!" Ino memberitahu. Tenten kembali mengangguk.

"Hm, selanjutnya.." Ino tampak berpikir. Dia memegang kulit Tenten dengan rasa penasaran. Tenten hanya diam menunggu. Pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino pada Tenten. "Kulitmu kasar! Bagaimana kalau kau coba luluran? Kebetulan aku bawa lulur susu!" Ino memberikan Tenten kemasan lulur susu.

Tenten tertegun. "Lulur? Apa itu? Dan cara gunanya bagaimana?" tanya Tenten seperti orang norak. Ah, dia tidak pernah mendengar kata lulur sebelumnya. Jelas saja dia menjadi bingung.

"Ah, kau ini norak sekali. Lulur itu biasanya dipakai untuk memperhalus dan memperindah kulit. Cara pakainya, kau tinggal menggosokkan lulur ini pada badanmu. Pastikan kalau tubuhmu benar-benar telah digosok! Lalu kau siram dengan air—harus air hangat!—dan kau akan lihat hasilnya!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan bangganya.

"Oh, jadi aku coba pakai lulur ini sekarang? Apakah ada cara lainnya untuk memakai ini?" tanya Tenten mulai mengambil kemasan lulur itu dari tangan Ino. Kedua temannya mengangguk.

"Tidak ada. Cepat kamu luluri tubuhmu! Aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya!" Sakura berkata riang. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

_Minutes later…_

"Waaah! Kulitku lembut sekaliii!" terdengar suara Tenten dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang karena rencana mereka berhasil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tenten keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia merasa sangat menyayangi kulitnya sekarang!!

"Bagaimana? Berhasilkan?" tanya Ino antusias. Tenten mengangguk tak kalah antusias.

"Benar-benar terasa manfaatnya! Aku jadi tidak menyesal!! Hehe.." Tenten menjadi sangat girang. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah gila karena kulitnya bisa berubah halus dalam waktu sekejap.

"Baguslah! Berarti besok acaranya sudah bisa berjalan lancar!!!" Sakura menjadi sangat girang.

"Ah, keliatannya itu sudah cukup. Aku juga bingung ingin memberitahu apa lagi padamu. Habis rasanya kau sudah feminim sekarang!" Ino meghela nafas. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah. Berarti semua kembali padaku kan?" tanya Tenten. Kedua temannya mengangguk. "Hmm.. Besok apa tidak lebih baik kalian mengikutiku? Aku jadi takut jika berduaan~" Tenten mulai merengek.

Ino dan Sakura menggeleng. "Kami tidak mau~ Kau harus berusaha dengan Neji! Kami tidak mau menguntitmu! Ini hari spesialmu tau!" Mereka berkata serempak. Tenten menjadi ciut.

"Apakah aku bisa hanya berduaan dengannya?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Kami yakin, kok!" Sakura mewakili Ino dan dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus bisa!" Sakura menepuk pundak Ino.

"Iya! Aku akan berusaha!" Tenten mengangguk yakin.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Berjuang ya, sahabat!" Ino melihat jam dan pamit pada Tenten.

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" Tenten menyalami mereka. _Aku yakin aku bisa membuat Neji menyukaiku. Aku harus berusaha! Yeah!, _

_**Bersambung..**_

**Hahaha!! Fic ini asli dialami Mel lho! Jangan heran, Mel juga gitu pas pertama kali dilulurin sama Mama. Rasanya kayak orang gila, ngelus-ngelus kulit melulu! Hahaha!**

**Kemungkinan sih chap depan bakal panjang. Tapi entahlah, se ngadat-ngadatnya otak Mel aja. Hehe..!!**

**Mohon reviewnya ya! Atau enggak chap depan nggak aku buat!! *ngancem mode :on* enggak lha, pasti dibuat kok! Tapi tetep review ya? Oke?**


	6. Dating With My Prince

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 5 : Dating With My Prince**_

_**--**_

*Tenten PoV*

Aku menjadi agak menjadi parno sekarang kalau dekat dengan Neji. Entahlah, semenjak dia mengajakku jalan waktu itu. Rasanya aku malu sekali. Ingin rasanya membatalkan semua itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah terlanjur janji sama Neji. BIarlah, yang penting aku bisa membuat Neji menyukaiku!

_Kriing!_

Ah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ini adalah awal dari keteganganku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan deg-degan. Sakura dan Ino berkali-kali menyemangatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Disana, Neji sudah menungguku dengan motornya.

"Tenten!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Karena merasa ditunggu, aku segera berlari kearah Neji.

"Apa aku telat?" tanyaku takut. Dia memberikanku helm dan aku mulai memakainya dan naik ke motornya.

"Tidak kok! Mau langsung jalan sekarang?" tanya Neji. Aku hanya mengangguk dari belakang. Tapi dia belum juga berjalan.

"Kenapa belum jalan?" tanyaku bingung. Apa aku salah ya?

"Kau harus memelukku. Nanti kau jatuh!" ujarnya dengan suara kecil namun aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Aku dengan malu-malu mulai melingkarkan tanganku di perutnya. "Oke. Ayo kita jalan!" ujarnya semangat dan motor pun mulai berjalan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambutku yang sudah kuikat kuda. Untung aku sempat berganti baju tadi di sekolah. Dan sepertinya Neji juga ganti baju—habis dia tidak memakai seragam sepertiku—dia memakai baju kaus berwarna biru dan celana _jeans _pendek. Entahlah, kenapa warna baju kami bisa sama.

"Kita ingin kemana Neji?" tanyaku bingung. Makin lama dia mulai membawa motornya menjauhi kota.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tau. Nikmati saja pemandangan disini dulu." ujarnya makin membuatku penasaran. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berkata, "Baiklah." Padanya.

Lama kelamaan, aku mulai dapat melihat rerumputan hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah. Aku sangat suka pemandangan disini! Sangat indah dan alami! Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, motor Neji mulai berhenti di tengah-tengah padang rumput dan bunga itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Neji sambil melepas helmnya.

"Ah, iya." aku hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan helmku pada Neji. Dan aku pun mulai turun dari motor. Mulai duduk dengan melipat kaki-ku ke depan. Neji juga tampaknya mengikutiku.

"Tenten.." Neji tampaknya sudah mau memulai pembicaraannya padaku. Aku hanya menyahut dengan kata-kata "Ya?".

"Emm.. Hari ini kau cantik." puji Neji sambil tersenyum kearah bunga didepannya. Bunga yang cantik berwarna putih. Entahlah, aku tidak tau nama bunga itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan bunga kok!

"Terima kasih." ujarku dengan senyum seramah mungkin. Mukaku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Ya, di hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga yang indah. Ditambah pujian sederhana tapi membekas dari Neji. Sempurnanya hari ini!

"Tapi.. Boleh aku tau alasan kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu sekarang?" tanya Neji menatapku serius. "Aku rasa bukan karena kau ingin merubah penampilan saja. Ada hal lain, kan?" tanya Neji dengan berharap.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa Neji bertanya begitu padaku? Dengan tiba-tiba pula! Lalu.. apa ini kah saatnya aku akui semua perasaanku pada Neji? Apa tidak terlalu cepat ya?

Neji menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menatap arah lain. "Ah, maaf. Aku membuatmu kaget ya?" ujarnya sambil menerawang kearah lain. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi.. apa kau benar-benar ingin tau alasannya?" tanyaku. Ah, kelihatannya pembicaraan kita berdua semakin serius. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jika kau ingin beritahu.. aku siap mendengarkan. Tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa." Neji menjawab dengan enggan. Terlihat sekali dari nada bicaranya kalau sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Aku akan beritahu." kataku mencoba mencari respon dari Neji. Neji kembali menatapku dan memasang wajah tanda tanya. Mukaku rasanya memerah. Memang seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sekarang. Mumpung waktunya tepat. "Aku berubah karena kau menyukai perempuan feminim." ujarku. Neji terdiam.

"Apa hubungannya kalau aku menyukai perempuan feminim dan perubahan penampilanmu?" tanya Neji agak bingung. Tapi sedikit dari raut mukanya menandakan kalau dia senang.

"A-Aku sebenarnya.. suka sama.. Neji. Tapi.. aku putus asa saat mendengar kau menyukai perempuan feminim dan telah menolak dua perempuan maskulin. Makanya aku berubah. Aku berubah agar kau menyukaiku." jelasku dengan perasaan malu. Rasanya aku ingin dilemparkan ke jurang sekarang juga.

"Hahaha!!" Neji tertawa lepas. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia kenapa? "Ya ampun Tenten, kau tidak perlu berubah jika ingin disukai olehku!" Neji kembali tertawa.

"Ah, maaf.." aku menunduk malu. "Lalu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Lalu kenapa? Ah, ternyata sudah sore, lebih baik aku antar kamu pulang. Daripada nanti aku dimarahi oleh orang tuamu." Neji menarik tanganku dan memberikanku helm yang tadi kupakai. Aku hanya menurut dan memakai helm itu dengan bingung.

_Kenapa Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa Neji menjadi bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini? Aku ingin dapat penjelasan!, _aku menggerutu kesal saat Neji sudah mulai menjalankan motornya. Aku hanya dapat pasrah dengan keadaan.

Di perjalanan, Neji hanya terdiam sambil kadang terkikik geli. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya Neji bisa membawaku sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Sampai ketemu besok! Ah, ya, besok aku menunggumu di kantin!" kata Neji sambil menepuk kepalaku seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Neji keluar dari kawasan rumahku.

Besok Neji mau menemuiku lagi? Haduh, dia ingin bicara apa ya? Aku jadi takut~ tapi.. daripada aku memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku masuk dulu ke dalam rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Lihat saja besok!

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Yeiiiy! Nextchap terakhir!! Berhasil-berhasil, horeee! Setidaknya aku udah bisa buat fic jelek ini tamat dengan satu chap lagi!!! Yeeiy! Mohon reviewnya ya! Supaya aku bisa buat fic ini tamat dengan cara yang asyik! Oke? Review please!**_


	7. Just Be Yourself!

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance (Pas nggak ya? =.=a)**

**Pairing : Tenten x Neji H. **

**A/N : Mungkin bakal ada slight..**

**--**

_**Beautiful Tenten**_

_**Chapter 6 : Just Be Yourself!**_

_**--**_

*Normal PoV*

"Waah~ Bagus dong kalau Neji ingin menemuimu lagi!!!" Sakura menjabat tangan Tenten tanda senang. Tenten hanya cemberut.

"Tapi dia belum menjelaskan apapun padaku!!" Tenten makin cemberut.

"Sabar lah.. Nanti juga dia cerita. Kau harus sabar, oke?" tanya Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tenten hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ino-_chan_!"//"Sakura-_chan_!" terdengar dua suara laki-laki yang memanggil kekasihnya masing-masing. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai dan Gaara? Ya, pacarnya Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya sayang?"//"Ya~?" Ino dan Sakura menjawab hampir bersamaan. Mereka pun mulai mendekat ke padangan masing-masing. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik mesra. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa terkikik saat pacar mereka membisikkan sesuatu. Tenten menatapnya dengan kesal. _Ya deh, dunia serasa milik berdua!_, kesal Ino.

Tenten dengan kesal kembali duduk ke kursinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura dan Ino mulai menghampiri Tenten. "Apa lagi? Sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya?" tanya Tenten dengan BT.

"Maafkan kami. Kau marah ya?" tanya Sakura dengan manja. Tenten hanya diam. "Ano.. Kita kesini hanya untuk bilang kepadamu. Nanti kamu ikut kita ke kantin, ya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Biasanya juga aku pergi dengan kalian kan?" tanya Tenten makin kesal.

"Ah, ya, haha! Pokoknya kau harus datang!! Harus!!" Ino mulai angkat bicaranya. Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan. _Apapun lah! Aku tidak mengerti!_, pikir Tenten.

***

_KRING!! KRING!!_

Bel istirahat sudah mulai berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak sudah mulai keluar kelas. Suasana sekolah yang tadinya sepi mulai menjadi ramai. Ada yang teriak-teriak, ngobrol, nyanyi, dsb. Begitu pula Tenten dan kawan-kawannya.

"Memang ada apa sih di kantin hari ini?" tanya Tenten dengan curiga. Dia memasang wajah yang sama sekali tidak enak.

"Emm.." Ino dan Sakura bergumam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Neji terlihat mulai datang menghampiri Tenten, Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh, hai, Tenten.." ujar Neji dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, ya, hai juga." balas Tenten gugup. Dia menjawab dengan senyum yang—mungkin—dipaksakan. Sakura dan Ino perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dan pergi ke pacar mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten berduaan. _Apa sih maksud mereka?_, pikir Tenten bingung.

"Tenten.." Neji mulai memanggil Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya?" tanya Tenten dengan muka tersipu. Rasanya dia malu sekali. Mana seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin melihatnya lagi! Ya ampun!

"Aku suka kamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Neji langsung. Muka Tenten memerah. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa sebenarnya. "Ah, ya, jujur, aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang bergaya maskulin daripada feminim. Seperti.. dipaksakan." tambah Neji menjelaskan.

"Heh? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai perempuan..?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukai perempuan maskulin seperti Tayuya dan Kin Tsuci. Karena mereka maskulin dipaksakan. Aku suka perempuan maskulin sepertimu. Karena itulah kamu. Sifat aslimu. Aku tidak suka kau menjadi feminim. Ya.. Kupikir kau feminim karena menyukai laki-laki lain.." Neji menerangkan semuanya. Muka Tenten semakin tersipu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten dengan muka sangat merah. "Aku juga berpikir kau tidak menyukai perempuan maskulin karena tidak suka padaku. Aku.. Aku ingin berubah semata-mata hanya untukmu." jawab Tenten malu.

"Jadi? Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Neji dengan perasaan penasaran.

Tenten menggeleng. Membuat Neji tampak kecewa. Tenten dengan segera menggelung lengan seragamnya menjadi seperti anak laki-laki. Menurunkah kaus kaki panjangnya dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi seperti dikonde. "Kalau aku sudah seperti ini, aku baru mau!!" ujar Tenten dengan sigap memeluk Neji.

"Terimakasih. Tenten-_chan_." Neji membalas pelukan Tenten.

"Ciee! Pwiiwiit!! Ciee!"//"Plok! Plok! Plok!" anak-anak yang berada di kantin sontak menepuk tangan dan meneriakan kata-kata godaan bagi pasangan baru di sekolah mereka.

"Selamat ya Tenten!"//"Selamat!!" Ino dan Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dengan senang. "Kau memang tidak pantas jadi feminim hanya karena ingin disukai oleh laki-laki yang kau sukai. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Ino mulai menasihati Tenten. Tenten mengangguk.

"Terimakasih teman-teman. Aku memang harus jadi diriku sendiri. _Just be myself! Yeah!_" ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu, _bro!_" Sai menepuk pundak Neji dengan rasa bangga.

"Ya. Karena aku rasa ini sudah saatnya aku beritahu padanya. Agar dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai dirinya yang biasa. Bukan dirinya yang feminim atau apalah! Aku suka dirinya yang menjadi dirinya sendiri." terang Neji sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ya. Kau betul sekali, Neji." Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kalian mentraktir kami ber-empat? Kan kami sudah membantu kalian!" Ino mulai berteriak kepada Tenten dan Neji.

"Bagaimana ini, Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung. Dia mendekat kearah Neji untuk meminta persetujuan Neji.

"Biarkan saja kita teraktir mereka. Lagipula mereka telah membantu kita kan?" tanya Neji. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan mengumumkan akan mentraktir mereka ber-empat hari ini. Satu porsi, satu orang!

"Horeee!" Ino, Sakura, Sai dan Gaara berteriak girang. Mereka mulai memesan makanan. Dan candaan serta tawa-tawa mereka terdengar sangat riang dan senang.

***

_Tomorrow.._

***

Seorang remaja putri dengan bangga berjalanan memasuki SMP Konoha. Dia mengenakan baju seragam dengan lengan digelung, rok sedikit diatas lutut, kaos kaki pendek, sepatu kets dan rambut dicepol dua. Senyumnya merekah. Dia sangat senang dengan penampilannya saat ini. Rasanya seperti menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan orang lain.

"Tenten? Kau.. berubah menjadi Tenten yang dulu?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya saat remaja itu mulai masuk kedalam kelas.

Tenten mengangguk. "Ya. Sekarang aku sadar. Jadilah diriku sendiri. Jangan menjadi orang lain!" senyum Tenten merekah. "Aku adalah Tenten. Tenten yang tomboy, maskulin dan tidak feminim. Tapi aku tetap bangga menjadi Tenten! Ya, selamanya aku akan menjadi Tenten yang sekarang, dulu dan selanjutnya!" Tenten kembali menjelaskan pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Tenten!" ujar Sakura setuju. Ino masuk kedalam kelas setelah berpelukan singkat dengan Sai.

"Hei, Tenten! Kau dicari sang pujaan hati, tuh!" Ino dengan riang memanggil Tenten dari pintu depan kelas. Muka Tenten memerah. "Cepaat!" tambahnya.

"I-Iya." Tenten keluar dari kelas dengan berlari. "Ah, pagi Neji!" sapa Tenten dengan semangat.

"Pagi Tenten. Kau sudah berubah lagi?" tanya Neji dengan bingung dan terkaget-kaget. Tenten dengan senyum yang ceria mulai mengangguk. "Yah, baguslah. Aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini!" Neji mulai memeluk Tenten. Membuat muka Tenten semakin memerah.

"Ah, ya, Tenten.." Neji membisiki telinga Tenten di sela-sela pelukannya.

"A-Apa?" tanya Tenten pelan. Dia terlalu malu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Walaupun kau tomboy dan maskulin, kau tetap cantik dimataku. _Beautiful Tenten!_"

"Eh? _Beautiful Tenten_?" tanya Tenten bingung setelah Neji telah melepas dekapannya yang bisa dibilang cukup erat tersebut.

"Ya. _You're beautiful, Tenten._" ulang Neji. Tenten masih tidak dapat mengerti arti dibalik kata tersebut. Namun, berkali-kali dia bertanya tentang arti kata itu, Neji tetap tidak mau menjawab. Ah, tapi itu bukan berarti Tenten tidak tahu bahasa inggris ya! Dia hanya bingung arti "yang sebenarnya" dari kata tersebut. Apakah.. para pembaca sekalian mengerti?

._**Owari.**_

**Nyahaha~ Fic ini akhirnya tamat juga!!! Aduh, ending yang GaJe banget siiih~~~ Apa endingnya gantung dan kependekan ya? Apa deskripnya kurang? Ah~ Fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya! Ah, fic ini sudah tamat rupanya.. Jadi sedih meninggalkan kisah Tenten ini. (Padahal tiap chapter isinya dikit banget.. =.=a)**

**Daripada aku banyak ngomong gak jelas, mending para **_**readers **_**review ceritaku ya? Please~ Review untuk chapter terakhir ini~ *minta-minta gak jelas*. Ah, tetap.. Review!**


End file.
